Silverstreak
by WinterFireflies
Summary: Percy was just having a typical Tuesday and his usual classes with Mr. Boring. Time flies by slowly and everything comes and and goes like everything else does, when Sarah, a new girl, comes to Goode.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

It was a Tuesday in school today. Which also meant I'd have swimming varsity practices.

To me, those were one of the only good things that happened on a regular Tuesday. But it wasn't just because I was the captain, it was because these were the only days I could stay as long as I wanted in the water. Or as long as the whole practice at least.

My stepfather Paul, also known as Mr. Blofis or Mr. Blowfish by accident, dropped me off of school. He dropped me off at the main entrance because apparently, teachers had an entrance of their own.

"See you later, Paul." I said, while getting of the car and closing the door.

"Goodbye Percy, have fun at school today." He waved, just as he drove off.

I pushed open the school doors and walked in. Like every morning here at Goode, people would whisper and stare, at me.

I used to wonder if it was because I had something stuck in my teeth, or if there was something stuck on my clothes. But since they did the whole staring thing every day, I just got used to it, and I found ignoring it much better.

I walked into my classroom and caught another _thousand _stares from more people. I ignored them again and got into my seat.

* * *

Just before the final bell rang, a girl with straight blond hair and bright blue eyes came running in, but she stopped short by the doorway. All eyes stopped dead on her.

Our teacher, Mr. Boring was the only one who spoke up.

"Yes, how may I help you?" he asked her.

"I'm new," she said. "and I was told this was where my first class would be."

"Of course," he replied, clapping his hands together. "Your name?"

"Sarah. I'm Sarah Clarkson."

"Of course. Sarah please sit next to Mr. Jackson."

He gestured towards me, and I felt the whole room heat up.

That's when I realized there really was an empty seat beside me. _How did I not see that?_ I mumbled to myself.

She walked to the back of the room, where I was.

It would have been easier without any of the glares. Which Sarah obviously got plenty off.

At least some girls didn't, but they were mostly just a few of my best friends' girlfriends. They gave her small smiles instead.

But Bea Diamond, who turns out to be the most popular girl in class and the meanest, stuck her leg out for Sarah to trip on.

Luckily I saw it.

"Sarah, watch out." I warned.

_Too late._

* * *

She tripped over and she was about to fall face-down on the floor. I stood up from where I was sitting and I caught her.

Her blue eyes looked over to mine, and I suddenly realized that in a way she did remind me of _Annabeth. _She blushed. I detangled her from my arms and helped her stand up.

"Um, thanks… er…"

"Percy, Percy Jackson".

Some girls started to whisper to each other while others sent Sarah more glares. The guys in our class didn't care at all, like nothing just happened. But my friends were looking.

Jake smirked at me.

Mike looked from me to Sarah and drew an invisible heart with his finger.

Louis and Will smiled at a thought both of them were thinking about, which unfortunately had something to do with me and Sarah.

But Mr. Boring just rolled his eyes and yawned. At least his yawn was loud enough.

It snapped everyone back to class.

"Thank you Mr. Jackson, Ms. Clarkson please be more careful next time. And Ms. Diamond,"

He looked at Bea, "Please be more careful next time about where you decide to put your leg."

"Yes sir," she said mockingly. "It won't happen again."

"Good. Now everyone back to your seats".

We all sat back down and listened as Mr. Boring explained something about angles, fractions, and all those other stuff.

This was going to take forever.

* * *

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring….

"Class dismissed."

Everyone packed their things back into their bags and headed out for their next class.

I finished pretty fast, and I was just about to leave, when someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned to see, and it was.

_Sarah. _

"Yes?"

"Uh, Percy right?"

I nodded.

"Thanks for… um… you know, earlier."

"Uh, okay… I mean, you're welcome… I guess."

"Anyway," she continued, "if you weren't busy, could you show me around Goode for a while? Besides, we have the next class together."

"Sure-Wait. How'd you know we have the next class together?"

"Well during Mr. Boring's discussion earlier, you took your schedule out of your bag, and you were probably thinking of something really hard because it flew right off your table and you didn't notice it at all."

"Oh, right. Sure I could show you around for now, until you get it at least. I can introduce you to some of my friends if you'd like."

"Okay, thanks Percy."

"No problem."

"Let's go to the next class before we're late."

"Oh yeah, let's go."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So anyway how'd you guys like it? If you didn't realize, I changed some parts and rewrote the story a bit. Thanks for reading it! Please REVIEW/FAVORITE/FAN if I deserve it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Percy's POV

After class ended, Sarah and I made our way to the cafeteria. I learned more about her while we talked.

She was really nice. She wasn't like any of the other girls in school. She didn't flirt when we talked. She laughed for real when I told her a joke, and she didn't mind if people stared or glared at her.

And I really liked that about her. I liked her, as a friend.

We reached the cafeteria in less than five minutes. And lined up to get our food, fortunately the line wasn't that long.

When we found the end of the line I leaned in and whispered in Sarah's ear,

"Me first,"

I ran and towards the end of the line before she even understood what I meant.

When she did, her eyes grew and she stared at me accusingly.

"Percy!"

She ran and lined up behind me, and in mock anger she said,

"Percy, haven't you ever heard of the saying 'Ladies first'?"

I looked at her and laughed.

"Actually Sarah I have, but in my world, it's more known as 'Percy is first'"

She rolled her eyes and I stuck my tongue out at her, then we both laughed.

After we got our food we went to my lunch table, later, my friends started coming. When they were all there, I introduced Sarah to everyone else.

"Okay everyone this is Sarah, she's new here."

She gave a small wave and a smile. Everyone greeted with a bunch of hi's, and what's up.

"Sarah this is Jake and his girlfriend Lori,"

"Louis and Erin,"

"Will, and that's Mike."

Will smirked, "So Percy, is this your oh-so-perfect girlfriend, _Annabeth Chase_?"

I glanced at Sarah and saw her almost choking on a grape she was about to swallow. Her cheeks were red.

"No! Like I told you, Annabeth lives in San Francisco and… Sarah's… just a friend."

"Are you sure?" Will teased. He was twirling his straw around with his finger and he was smiling obnoxiously.

Seeing my uncomfort, Louis was able to change the subject.

"So anyway, Sarah, where are you from?"

"Well, I used live in San Francisco and I used to study there too, but my dad earned this huge promotion from work so we moved to New York."

"So, California girl huh?" Will asked.

Mike and Will hi-fived, and soon we were all laughing.

A few minutes later, I was about to stand up from my chair to buy diet coke when mike pushed me to sit back down.

"Mike! What was that for?"

"Careful Percy, it's Bea. And I can tell she's looking for you." He replied, pointing at her.

Bea had straight dark hair, makeup- no, _too much_ makeup, lip gloss layering, and she was carrying a pink bag while she paraded across the room with a couple of other girls.

Unfortunately, because of that incident of standing up, she found me.

"Percy! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" She was batting her eyes furiously, and for once I was actually worried her eyes would fall off their sockets.

"Uh, hi Bea."

There were no more chairs in our table, and I was grateful. Mike and Sarah were seated on both sides of me. And I could tell Bea was annoyed.

"Percy," she sighed desperately, "as my future boyfriend you would have greeted me better and you could have at least _kissed_ me."

Kiss? Kiss Bea Diamond? I'd rather battle Kronos all over again than kiss her. And I can swear to you, on the River of Styx, that me and Bea Diamond will never ever happen. Not a chance.

"Bea, I already told you, I'm not your boyfriend, and I already have a girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do Percy, see you in class. Boyfriend."

She stood up and glared at Sarah. "You should be careful about who you stay with, _hon_." Finally, she left and paraded out with the rest of her group.

"That girl, definitely has issues." Sarah mumbled.

Author's Note:

Okay so here's Chapter 2. I hoped you all liked it :) I changed and rewrote parts of this intentionally. And I'm seriously sorry for not updating the story at all. I'll update, I promise. Anyway thanks for reading it! Please tell me if you liked it and how I could improve, if there's anything you want me to improve on. Suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks to all of you who made this as their favorite, who followed it and who reviewed!

AntiThalico

Another Fan

ButItHappened

Monkeyjoe

Thanks you and

Please REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAN if I deserve it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
